


Wishes Do Come True

by Anonymous



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Crack, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 707:I wanna play!In my next life,I wanna be born as a cat...Make a living with my sibling catsand just live a happy lifewithout getting help from the mother cat!! lol Luciel has his wish come true.Or the fic where Yoosung asked God to make him the number # 1 LOLOL Player.Inspired by Day 2 chatroom





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the "Stayed Overnight T_T" Chatroom @ Day 2 in deep route and Yoosung's comment on God as a guest.
> 
> slight spoilers for that chatroom.

God appeared.

He didn't come in a swirl of clouds, with thunderbolts and carrying a long cane and wearing sunglasses.

No.

He arrived looking like any other ordinary person.

If anyone looked at him nobody could guess he played God (in musicals)  
Or that he was a god himself.

A god playing as god.

Genius.

People will think it's a hoax, and never believe in it.

And his secret identity would be safe.

He had enough of a centuries of people who keep pestering him to grant their wishes.   
Ordinarily he wouldn't have come to a party with so many people, but the host had so convinced him to come, correctly guessing the right answers to persuade him.

And...  
If she was really his daughter...  
He wasn't so sure himself, having been a bit of a philandering (okay a lech) playboy all these years.  
For all he know.  
She could be his daughter and grand grand daughter at the same time.   
Just thinking about it made even god's head dizzy.

So he went.   
And appeared like any other ordinary looking 40 year old man, with a bald spot and genial smiling face.

  
He started looking for the host.  
He spotted a red haired man talking to someone with the id tag of MC.  
His...daughter?   
He walked nearer to get a closer look, to see if she resembled any ladies he had possibly impregnated in the last century.  
However, he stopped when he heard his screen name being mentioned

  
"Ooh you invited the God of Genesis?" The red-haired man chattered noisily with his (?) daughter.

  
"Where is Yoosung? He said he wanted to ask God to make him the number # 1 player of LOLOL. Lol. He has a better chance making dissapear if he wants to beat my rank."

  
The other boy looked to be an RFA organizer and was chatting amiably with his could-be daughter. God got a sense of something dangerous from the boy but he didn't seem to have any malicious intent towards this girl who might be his daughter, and even sensed a strong love from the man.

  
After taking a long good look of the two, God was satisfied.   
The girl called MC did look familiar, with her long brown hair and nondescrepit eyes. Eyes that one couldn't describe how it looks like.

In fact he thinks he saw that face many times before, but he can't remember.   
The red-haired boy ...and this Yoosung they mentioned are her friends right?  
As a gift to his most-likely-very-possibly daughter he will grant all their wishes.  
He didn't want to be called a dead beat dad afterall.

And so God granted their wishes.  
But although, no matter how powerful and immortal he is.  
Even he doesn't know which wishes were to be granted.


End file.
